Dos palabras bastaran
by Musaga
Summary: Al morir Aioros, Shaka se encarga de cuidar y entrenar de Aioria,nadie esta a salvo de enamorarse... y menos cuando se trata de un amigo. Shaka


**Canción: No dices mas -Moenia**

**Pareja: Shaka&Aioria**

**Saint Seiya no me pertenece**

**"Dos palabras bastaran"**

"Lo extraño mucho, verdad que no es cierto que el intento matar a la Diosa Athena, yo no creo que mi hermano…lo halla intentado" entre sollozos, y su infantil voz, las lagrimas del próximo santo de Leo, se deslizaban por sus suaves mejillas, que a la vez, esas pequeñas gotas eran secadas por una pequeña manita de piel blanca, un chico de cabellos rubios y un peculiar lunar en su frente, se encargaba de atrapar esa lagrimas entre sus dedos, mientras que sus infantes brazos, daban confort al cuerpo del niño de cabellos castaños. Shaka miraba con nostalgia el rostro mojado de Aioria, quien constantemente era "agredido" por medio de ofensas psicologías, todas referentes a la supuesta traición de su hermano. Era tal el dolor reflejado en la mirada verdosa del pequeño leo, que Shaka sentía mucha pena por el, le destruía el corazón ver sufrir a tal grado a su pequeño amigo, verlo sumida en tanta soledad, por que a pesar de que procuraba estar siempre con el, inevitablemente llegaba la noche, momento en que cada aprendiz debía dormir en su habitación…la noche, el tiempo en que mayor soledad se juntaba.

Después de pasara toda la tarde con el hermano menor de Aioros, Shaka como buen y obediente aprendiz, se encamino al que en un futuro seria su templo a custodiar, al llegar a el, en la entrada de encaro con el que en esos momento era su tutor, el hombre de mas edad le indico que entrara para que cenaran, el rubio asintió, moviendo de arriba asía abajo su cabeza, a la hora de la cena, su maestro no tardo mucho tiempo en percatarse en la actitud dispersa y un tanto distraída por parte de su alumno, no perdió tiempo e interrogo al niño de ojos como el cielo, rápidamente y con un tono nostálgico, empezó a relatar todo lo que le acontecía al pobre de Aioria, la sinceridad en las palabras de Shaka se veía reflejada en sus ojos, que amenazaban con derramar un par de lagrimas, con lujo de detalle, el menor relataba cada cosa por la cual pasaba el aspirante a la armadura de Leo, pero ponía mayor énfasis en la parte de "ya no tiene tutor" el hombre que escuchaba lo relatado por Shaka, sonrió ligeramente, entendiendo a la perfección la audacia que el niño tenia para decir mensajes subliminales. Terminada de contar la historia y le cena, ambos se fueron a dormir, y fue así como el rubio se encamino a su profundo sueño.

La mañana llego, y el tierno rubio despertó, tallando suavemente sus ojos, acoplándolos así a la luz del sol, estiro despreocupado su pequeño cuerpecito. Al abrir los ojos, busco enseguida a su maestro, puesto que dormían juntos, sin embargo no lo encontró, se levanto de la cama, nos in pasara desapercibido, un pedazo de papel que estaba sobre el buró, lo sujeto entre sus manos y lo leyó "Shaka, te espero en el coliseo para entrenar, si quieres puede llevar a Aioria" una sonrisa dulce y enorme se dibujo en los labios de Shaka, que sin darse tiempo a cambiarse de ropa, salio de cu templo con todo y mameluco para dirigirse a Leo. En pocos minutos ya se encontraba ahí, brincando sobre la cama de Aioria, quien apenas se levantaba, sin esperar mas tiempo le dio la buena noticia, minutos mas tarde, se encaminaron al coliseo, donde a partir de ese día entrenarían…

**_Tras de la lluvia el sol_**

**_Y nunca me sentí mejor_**

**_No se lo que paso_**

**_que el mundo de color cambio_**

**_y es que tu apareciste así_**

**_y sin saber te has metido en mi_**

Recostado sobre el pasto, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca deteniendo su cabeza, la mirada fija en el cielo, que fácilmente podría confundirse con el color de sus ojos, y una varita de "diente de león" entre sus labios, se encontraba Shaka de Virgo, descansando, meditando, buscando la relajación total, o al menos eso asía hasta que la voz gruesa de Aioria de Leo, lo saco de su pasada meditación.

"Por que no fuiste a entrenar Shaka?" pregunto la voz dominante perteneciente al guardián del quinto templo zodiacal, que miraba penetrantemente al chico que descansaba placidamente sobre el pasto verde.

"Y desde cuando tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago a ti Aioria" rezongo secamente, a la vez que giraba ligeramente su cabeza, para mirara y sonreírle de manera dulce a su amigo.

"No son explicaciones las que te pido, solo me preocupaba por ti, pero obviamente estas bien, además no podía entrenar solo, me hacia falta mi tutor" decía tenazmente, a la par que el sol se estampaba contra su piel morena, dándole un toque sensacional.

Shaka bufo ante el comentario, y bueno, desde hace doce años, tiempo en que desde entonces el maestro de Shaka fue asesinado, Virgo se había dedicado a ver por su progreso y el de Aioria, de cierta manera, el era el "maestro protector" de Aioria, el lo había entrenado y cuidado desde entonces.

"Nunca te lo he agradecido, no es así Shaka?" hablo débilmente el león dorado, simultáneamente con el viento, que inquietamente mecía algunos cabellos rebeldes de su castaña cabellera.

"Agradecerme que Aioria?" el joven que minutos antes había permanecido acostado, se enderezo para quedar sentado y simular prestarle mas atención al chico que permanecía parado a pocos metros de distancia de el.

"Agradecerte, que hallas visto por mi entrenamiento…seguridad…salud y bienestar desde que mi hermana murió" y era cierto, el de antemano sabia, que Shaka desde que eran pequeños, siempre se preocupo por el, sin importar la situación en que estuviese, el siempre estaba ahí, ofreciéndole su hombro para llorar, sus brazos para darle confort, sus manos para secar sus lagrimas, sus ojos para regalarle un pedazo de cielo, su voz para darle ánimos y sabios consejos, y finalmente sus labios, que le brindaban bellas sonrisas, sonrisas que no tenían comparación si se tratasen de Shaka.

Mas que entendido tenia, que por muy oscura que estuviese su vida, siempre había una tenue luz que lo iluminaba todo, eso significaba para el el rubio, que por mas hundido que estuviese en las sombras, siempre sabia que el brazo de shaka, tarde o temprano lo jalaría al camino de la esperanza, esperanza que siempre lo motivo a seguir adelante, una luz que pronto se convertiría en la luz de su vida. Ese ser, le enseño a ver la vida en otro color, suplantando la oscuridad por una luz…. eso era Shaka en su vida, una luz, la razón que lo motivaba a seguir en pie y viviendo. En dos palabras…lo amaba."Y … por recordarme que siempre, tendré a mi lado a un amigo que me ama al igual que yo lo amo a el"

**_Tanto pensar en ti_**

**_Ya me ha hecho decidir_**

**_Me cuesta mucho pero te lo voy a decir_**

**_Y es que yo, ya no puedo mas_**

**_Y ya no me importa_**

**_Lo que valla a pasar_**

Shaka escuchaba atento y extasiado, todo lo dicho por su amigo, su mirada estaba posada en las esmeraldas de Aioria, que lo veía de forma enternecedora. "No tienes que agradecer, algo que yo hice con mucho cariño, y me siento orgullosos de verte convertido en el poderosos santo dorado que eres ahora" todas lo dicho era verdaderamente cierto, cariño era poco, y bien lo sabia, el niño pequeño e inocente que a diario lloraba y que por tanto tiempo, cuido y protegió, al que le dedico la mayor parte de su niñez y juventud de algún modo había logrado impregnarse en su corazón, obteniendo en el un lugar, extremadamente especial, lo único que sabia en ese momento, es que la barrera entre el amor y la amistad se había derrumbado, Aioria, se había colado hasta la mas escondida parte de su cuerpo, sin dar señales de advertencia lo había hecho. Como no enamorarse que esas gemas preciosas que bien podrían parecer jades? En que momento sucedió, ni el mismo sabia, pero que acaso importaba, claro que no, eso era lo que menos importaba en ese momento, lo realmente importante, es que amaba a ese hombre secretamente, lo amaba mas que incluso a la vida misma, que importaba el tiempo y el espacio, si los Dioses le habían concedido el don de amar, que mejor que fuera a el, el hombre mas noble y generoso. Pero la pregunta que ahora inundaba su mente era ¿Por cuánto tiempo mas seria un amor secreto?...

"Sabes Shaka, de hacer imaginado al compañero, amigo y …." En efecto, esta a punto de decirlo, pero maldiciones, a un no estaba al cien por ciento seguro, aun no reunía el valor necesario, bien sabido es que un amor cuando es verdadero no es fácil de expresar, por que siempre esta el temo al rechazo, lo que lo tranquilizaba un poco, es que mínimo, Virgo no lo rechazaría groseramente, sabría decir las palabras exactas y necearías para explicar el por que de su decisión, pero es saber todo esto no ayudaba mucho, cuando despertó, en sus planes no estaba el decirle a Shaka lo mucho que lo necesitaba, lo mucho que el amaba…no era fácil, pero, el sentía que era el momento apropiado, el corazón te dice cuando es el momento, y en aquellos instantes su corazón latía a mil por hora, parecía que se le salía del pecho. Le estaba costando un trabajo inmenso poder calmar todas sus emociones y poner orden en su cabeza, no le convenía en nada enloquecer en ese momento. Era un hecho, Shaka debía enterarse de una vez por todas, de las mil y un sensaciones que su presencia provocaba en el, de la inseguridad que de pronto se apoderaba de el con solo mirar los azules ojos del rubio de hermosa silueta. Sus ansias no ayudaba en nada a su razón, la lógica que siempre quiso manejar en esos momentos se vino por los suelo, cuando vio al joven Virgo ponerse de pie. Y su nerviosismo se vio mayo, cuando la distancia entre el y Shaka cada vez era menor, de seguir así la situación, sus impulsos dominarían la situación, y no estaba muy seguro de que eso fuera lo mejor. Que mas daba, si el instante, tiempo y momento eran en ese preciso lugar…que así fuera, si ahí debía enterarse si sus sentimientos asía Shaka era correspondidos…pues, no tenia que seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

**_Solamente tu me puedes destruir o salvar_**

**_Dos palabras bastaran_**

**_Yo te podría esperar hasta que se evapore_**

**_Todo el mar_**

**_Pero tu no dices mas_**

"Resulta tan difícil para ti, aceptar las revoluciones de emociones que un cosmos puede provocar en ti, es tan difícil de entender?" La mirada de Shaka se vio posada en la cabeza agachada de Aioria, quien seguía sin encontrar las palabras o acciones indicadas que le dieran las seguridad de llegar o tocar el corazón del santo de la Virgen. Esas palabras cayeron como balde de agua fría sobre Aioria, fuertes y precisas habían sido, esa facilidad la tenia muy bien el guardián del sexto templo, era un experto en el arte de hablar, esa pequeñas palabras lo habían hecho sentir un cobarde, pero la cuestión no solo era esa, si Shaka había dicho un comentario así, eso quería decir que el o sabia algo, o simplemente sospechaba .algo.

"Aioria, no tengo idea de que me quieras decir, pero mis sentidos me dictan que es algo, que te cuesta mucho expresar, algo que no te deja respirar"dijo serenamente el rubio, que con una timbre voz bastante peculiar, denotaba comprensión así el león.

El guardián del quinto templo casi podría jurar que Shaka le estaba leyendo a mente, pero el sabia bien, que Shaka era alguien que respetaba la privacidad de los demás, que Shaka estuvo tentando a leer la mente de Aioria eso era un hecho. El joven de dorada cabellera, estaba totalmente convencido de que estaba en el momento indicado para decir lo que por tanto tiempo había guardado con tanto pudor. El no vacilaría para decir lo que sentía, cuando el decidía algo, lo hacia y punto. Siempre anhelo, escuchar una declaración por parte el león dorado, pero bueno, no todo siempre sale como se tiene imaginado.

"Tal vez, solo tal vez, te sorprenda escuchar lo que a continuación te voy a decir, primero déjame hablar, después me podrás decir lo que pienses…" jalo aire y miro a los ojos Aioria, dejando en claro que no mentía, y mucho menos le engañaba. "No se desde cuando, te volviste algo cotidiano y necesario en mi vida, que irónico no crees, antes tu eras el que necesitaba de mi, necesitaba apoyo incondicional, que yo sin pensarlo te lo brinde, pero ahora soy yo, el que necesita de ti, pero no solo en los aspectos que antes te mencione…te necesito como el amor que algún día llegue anhelar, y que por obra del destino, tu has sido el elegido, sonara un tanto despectivo, pero te necesito mas allá que una simple amistad"

**_No se si estuvo bien_**

**_Decirte toda la verdad_**

**_Tal vez así lo entiendas_**

**_y lo sepas valorar_**

Un silencio incomodo, y el crujir de algunas hojas de los alrededores eran el único sonido que ambientaban el lugar, ambos estaba perdidos en las miradas del otro, intercambiando sus respiraciones, para Shaka ese momento era inolvidable, fuese el que fuese el resultado, sabría que ese fue el día en que abrió su corazón sin condición, ahora su gloria o perdición dependían de dos palabras, que Aioria se reservaba celosamente.

"Tu silencio no ayuda en mucho Aioria…dime algo" mas no tuvo respuesta alguna por parte del susodicho, acaso estaba en shock? Que demonios les pasaba, acaso podía ser tan tonto para no entender sus palabras, en que fallo, que dijo mal, todo lo dicho era mas que obvio, le amaba, seria posible que Aioria no hubiese entendido ese mensaje tan directo?. Salio de golpe de sus pensamiento, cuando unas gruesas manos tomaban su fino rostro, acercándolo suavemente hasta quedar muy cerca de la faz de Aioria, pudo vislumbrar como los parpados de Aioria, poco a poco iban cubriendo sus orbes verdes, para mostrar solo sus largas pestañas, cuando la distancia entre sus labios era mínima, pudo sentir el rozar de los labios del león sobre los suyos, a la vez que el castaños le susurraba un par de palabras, las palabras que Shaka tanto desebaba escuchar…

"Te amo" le susurro sobre los labios a Shaka, para después no solo rozar su labios, ahora los unía, dando inicio a un majestuosos beso, impregnado con suaves sentimientos, todo el amor opacado por tantos años, en ese momento salía de golpe, dando una sensación de amor profundo. Las manos de Shaka pronto se alzaron para tomar las del ojiverde, que aun tenia sus manos sujetando el rostro de Shaka. Pronto el beso se vio terminado, se separaron pocos centímetros, para contemplarse y mirarse tiernamente, mientras que en sus comisuras, unas sonrisas satisfechas y puras, se comenzaban a formar. Ambos sonrieron.

"Pensé que jamás lo dirías, que jamás escucharía de tu viva voz esas palabras" dijo feliz el rubio

"No sabia como hacerlo, pero, ahora eso no importa ya" sonrió, acomodando algunos rubios mechones, detrás de la oreja del guardián de Virgo

"Te amo Aioria, ahora y por siempre" un abraso, un beso y palabras sinceras, bastaron para sellar un amor, que por tanto tiempo fue anhelado.

**_Solamente tu me puedes destruir o salvar_**

**_Dos palabras bastaran_**

**_Yo te podría esperar hasta que se evapore_**

**_Todo el mar_**

**_Pero tu no dices mas_**

* * *

_**Gracias por leer!**_

_**Fomenten la lectura!**_


End file.
